


What being an Omega means

by TheRainbowSeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Gayness, M/M, Might become a smut huehue, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rut, The title was absolutely a crap, This story is probably a crap, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Tsukiyama goodness, heat - Freeform, hint of hinayama, other minor charac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowSeal/pseuds/TheRainbowSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Tadashi was expected to be a beta. He was not as great as the alphas and not as special as the omegas. But during their training camp, it seems that he was entirely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One deep fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so this will be a fic that is a total mess AHAHA. But please send me your love waves and let meh lurv yer, yeah! ♥♥♥

Tsukishima Kei was presenting. Eversince Tsukishima and Yamaguchi became bestfriends, Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima will be an alpha. He was intelligent, great and athletic. His bestfriend was popular wayback their elementary days. 

He heard the news when he came to Tsukishima's house before going to school. At first, it wierded him how Tsukishima didn't bother to message him through his phone about going to school or not, but still, feeling that queasiness inside of him, he opted to go to Tsukishima's house and check on him if the guy was going or not.

Yamaguchi was greeted by Tsukishima's mother, an omega.

"Oh Tadashi-kun, Kei couldn't come to school for now. He's presenting." Mrs. Tsukishima was a slender woman with a slightly brownish-orange hair. She rested her palm on her chin and sighed. Worried about how she would handle her son.

"T-tsukki is presenting?" Yamaguchi's eyes slightly widen and his cheeks faintly flushed. 

"Yes, and he is currently going into a rut now. I am not that familiar on how to console him though. His older brother is a beta and his father, well his father will never go into a rut unless I go into a heat. I guess it's just their way of presenting them as an alpha."

He didn't really got to follow all the things that Mrs. Tsukishima had said, he just nodded his head and smiled, eyes gleaming brightfully.

"I knew it! Tsukki is really great!" He giggled. Indeed, he was proud of his bestfriend. Tsukishima's Mother smiled vigorously in return. Oh how she loves Yamaguchi's innocent smile with his cute frecked face. Afterall, he was the only one that Tsukishima ever brought home since they were little.

Yamaguchi then left the house and walked alone to school. It thrilled him, seemed like, more than Tsukishima's family. Because being an alpha means being on the top of the hierchy.

**

He didn't expect himself to be presented as any other status than being a beta and it didn't bother him. More or else, he was worried about Tsukishima's current state. 

'Tsukki must be really tired now.' He sighed. 'Well, it cannot be helped since he is presenting.' He sighed again.

"Oi Yamaguchi! Stop spacing out." Daichi, an alpha, threw a ball on his way and he caught it, almost off gaurded.

"Y-yes Sir!" Yamaguchi squared his shoulders back and took a deep breath.

'Of course, I have to practice hard so I won't bother Tsukki that much.'

And their volleyball practice ended without Tsukishima.

**

Another morning came and it seemed that Tsukishima is now better than yesterday. He had already messaged Yamaguchi that he will be coming to his house and get him.

Yamaguchi smiled widely. It was only a day and he already missed his bestfriend.  
When he came out from his room, he saw Tsukishima sitted on the wooden chair in their dining area. His bestfriend was sipping coffee, looking calm and stern as ever.

Yamaguchi lightly grinned. "Good Morning Tsukki." He sat beside him and placed his bag under the table.

"Yeah, good morning." Tsukishima replied calmly and sipped his coffee again, but this time, when Tsukishima put back his coffee on the table, he took the newspaper atop the utensils table beside him.

Yamaguchi mentally stopped himself from giggling. 'He looks like an old man.'

"Tadashi, you should be greeting me too." Mrs. Yamaguchi a beta, on the other hand was a plumped and petite woman. She had short curly hair that was dyed black. She was placing bacon, butter, eggs and bread on the table.

Yamaguchi scratched his neck awkwardly and gave his mother a sweet smile. "Good Morning Mom..." Her mother hummed with satisfaction. He took a loaf and a portion of butter to eat. He faintly noticed how Tsukishima would glance his head from the newspaper to him by his peripheral vision.

"And Kei," his mother called out and Tsukishima immediately bolted his head up. "Congratulations on your presentation! Here eat more." 

"Thank you, Auntie." Tsukishima responded politely.  
And this was one of the things Yamaguchi enjoyed about being with Tsukishima. His bestfriend was always polite with his parents. A rare scene that should be taken note off.

**  
They walked together to school, but Tsukishima was leading the way and Yamaguchi was clumsily following him. But being left behind for about five steps was not that bad. 

Yamaguchi would always notice on how Tsukishima would rest his headphones on his neck when he is around Yamaguchi, and only placing it on his ear when Yamaguchi is gone.  
Now he could feel, at the very least, that he was important.

Although, during this long walk, he would occasionally worry some trivial matters, especially when he sees Tsukishima with his back that seemed to be an indication that he wants to leave him alone.  
He knew that someday, or another, Tsukishima will find a mate that will most definity not him, and that someday, Tsukishima would leave him alone.

He stopped from his tracks and looked at his shoes.  
Tsukishima seemed to notice this and turned around. "Yamaguchi, what's wrong?"  
Yamaguchi glanced up slowly, "n-nothing. Let's go Tsukki."

Tsukishima cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows lightly for a second and slowed down his paced.

They now started to walk side by side.

**

It should be no news when Tsukishima was presented as an alpha. But even so, their classroom became noisy when they smelled the scent of an alpha coming out from Tsukishima.

Especially from the omegas, wanting them to be noticed by Tsukishima. But being as stern as he is, he ignored all the pheremones that was presented at him.  
Yamaguchi has no rights to be bothered. He doesn't want to compete but oddly, it pains him.

Being in the classroom with the attention-seekers was hell. For a moment, he cursed himself for not being an omega. But what could he do? He was just a plain being.

"Yamaguchi, let's go." Tsukishima took his bag and walked passed at Yamaguchi and waited at the door.  
Yamaguchi scrambled for his things, "w-wait Tsukki!"  
Darn was he so helpless.

**

The practice was pretty normal. Everyone greeted and congratulated Tsukishima for being presented.  
"Heh, it seems that I surpassed Mr.Shrimpy this time huh." Tsukishima said while irritatingly smirking. Placing a hand above his mouth, mimicking of someone whispering with his thoughts.  
Hinata, who is also still not presented clenched his teeth and fist at Tsukishima. "Why you and your smart ass mouth."

"Oi! DUMBASS, get back at here." Kageyama, another guy who's a late bloomer, threw a ball at Hinata and it casually hit Hinata's head, making them bicker at each other as usual.

Yamaguchi couldn't react at the scenes before him, he felt his head spinning. He was dizzy and he felt a little hot.

'Maybe I was practicing too much.' Impossible, the practice barely started. 'Or maybe, the practice from yesterday is taking a toll on to me now.' Yamaguchi breathed harshly and wiped the sweat with the back of his hand from his forehead and drank alot of water.  
Tsukishima went up to him and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Did you... Did you happen to put some perfume?"

"...What?" 

Tsukishima blinked at him for a couple of minute and shook his head. "Nothing, you seemed to be bothered. Take a sit."

"O-okay Tsukki."

"I'll go tell the coach."

**

The coach announced yesterday that there will be an outside practice for the team.

Yamaguchi felt so light, nauseous, hot and uncomfortable. He was feeling sick. But he cannot let go of this important practice just because he was being a baby. Besides, Tsukishima was already waiting outside.

He then zipped his bag and walked out of his room.

**

Tsukishima would wrinkle his nose every now and then. He also sniffed for about four times now.  
"Can you smell that? It's so... nice." That's the fifth time now.

Yamaguchi couldn't speak that well, since he was feeling oddly faint. He even tried his best to shrug at Tsukishima's sentence.

Tsukishima eyed him with suspicion though it didn't really showed in his face. But knowing Tsukishima, he will not pry on other people's business that much so kept his mouth shut.

**

"Something's smelling nice." Was the first thing that Asahi and Daichi said in unison. For a moment, Yamaguchi became more uncomfortable.  
'What was that scent? Is it that nice?'  
The notion was shoved away pretty quickly when their bus parked before them. They first put their luggage at place then went inside the bus.

As always, Tsukishima would always sit beside the window and Yamaguchi by his other side.  
Yamaguchi was already feeling sick, and when combined with an automobile, it even got worst.  
'I really wished I took some pills.' He mentally pleaded.  
He was already covering his mouth, slouching his back and shutting his eyes when Tsukishima tapped his shoulder.

He felt a slight tingle.

"Yamaguchi, you can rest your head here." Tsukishima pointed his shoulder and Yamaguchi gratefully nodded.  
'Ah, heaven...' He rested his head on Tsukishima's shoulders and it calmed it for a bit. "Thank you Tsukki." He smiled then he dosed off.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima was a bit startled by the sudden impact from Yamaguchi's head resting on his shoulders. There was this different sensation.  
And when he checked on Yamaguchi wether if he was already asleep or not, he accidentally nuzzled Yamaguchi's hair. Shock was relayed all over his body. He squirmed for a bit. The scent he was looking for since yesterday was indeed coming from Yamaguchi. Just a faint scent but it was overwhelming. He might as well get addicted to it.

When he was sure that Yamaguchi was indeed asleep, he once again nuzzled Yamaguchi's hair and sharply inhaled the scent that was coming from his bestfriend.  
He was greedy. Rather, he wanted to be greedy. He wanted to smell Yamaguchi from his neck, from his wrist and from his body. But guilt eventually overcame his ill intentions. He harshly bit his bottom lip and palmed his face. He has to stop but it was just not enough.

'How could I do this to Tadashi?' He mentally warned himself. 

He then shifted carefully from his position, trying to look out from the window. And then realized one thing.

'Shit. I might go in rut.' He silently cursed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! YOU SURVIVED this story shiz. Huehue, AND IF YOU ARE READING THIS, I LOVE YOU. HAHA. Domo, arigatou gozaimashita *le bows head*


	2. A beta as an omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyahh! So apparently, I was eating seaweeds when I was making this chapter, and it gave me inspirations. Nah, just kidding. So here, this might be a crappy chapter and I just write whatever is on my mind. So here! Haha xD please don't kill me and it happened so fast. XX kachang-kachang! CX

Yamaguchi woke up from his deep slumber when Tsukishima gently called out to him. He rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Thank you, Tsukki." He said while looking at his bestfriend, but Tsukishina didn't looked at him and instead, just nodded his head.

Yamaguchi went paled. 'Oh no, did I move that much? Did I drool?' He checked Tsukishima's shoulder and thank goodness that it was not tainted. Yamaguchi tried to calm himself. 'Tsukki is just like that. It's just normal.'

And it isn't. When they got off the bus, the blonde had seemingly been avoiding him, constantly averting his eyes from Yamaguchi. But he didn't want to be bothered, instead, he just shoved away his conciousness and still followed Tsukishima around.

**

When they got into their room, Yamaguchi was feeling better. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth and the smell inside the room was apparently nice. He inhaled deeply. It was just too nice. 

Yamaguchi placed down his things at the corner of the room just beside Tsukishima's. Everybody was feeling tired from the long ride. Hinata's stomach growled indicating that the ginger head was stubbornly hungry.

They awaited for Tsukishima's quick-witted retort but the blonde seemed to be off-handed and just turned himself back and exited the room without any permission. 

The team was dumbfounded.

"I-I guess we are all tired and hungry from the ride. Rest for awhile and we will make some lunch." Ikeda-sensei a beta, tried to smile warmly because he too was dumbstruck.

Yamaguchi instantly tailed along Tsukishima, bowing at their Sensei before leaving.

"W-wait a minute Tsukki!" Yamaguchi scrambled with his feet and didn't realized that Tsukishima had already stopped with his track causing him to bump with his bestfriend's back.

"Ack!" Yamaguchi rubbed his nose and head with the palm of his hands.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima called out with a cold tone and without even turning his body at him, he said, "go back to the room." And Tsukishima walked off.

Yamaguchi frowned and looked down at his feet. He bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry Tsukki." He mumbled.

**

The team was already at the cafeteria of their practice place. Yachi, an omega and Ukai-sensei, a beta, served the foods to them. While Takeda-sensei and Shimizu, an alpha, cooked for their foods. 

Yamaguchi felt a little hazy again. He squinted his eyes every now and then.

'Tsukki...' He thought. Tsukishima finally entered the room and and Yamaguchi immediately bolted his head up but also quickly lowered it down. He fidgeted a bit.

Great, he was feeling sick and Tsukishima's angry at him.

Yamaguchi made sure that he left a space beside him for Tsukishima even though he was unsure if Tsukishima's would even sit beside him.

Greatfully, Tsukishima took the seat without saying anything.

Yamaguchi quirked up his mouth. At least, Tsukishima would not leave him alone.

Hinata and Kageyama kept on bickering at each other, and if not, they compete with their ridiculous ideas. Asahi with his omega, Nishinoya were talking with Suga and Daichi. While Tanaka was wooing Shimizu even though he is a beta.

Again, Yamaguchi felt hot and his face was beginning to turn red. This time, his breath was almost shallow. He tried to keep it in pace and he lowered his head even more. He couldn't touch his food anymore. He must concentrate with his jagged breathing and his dizziness.

He shut his eyes closed firmly and counted one to three then opened them again. He tried to calm himself down and tried his best to look normal as much as possible. 

Tsukishima's head swayed beside him. There it was again. That faint smell. But because Yamaguchi seemed so troubled, he didn't gave him a snide remark.

He swallowed up slowly while looking at Yamaguchi who was now fidgeting.

"What was that..?" Daichi calmly exclaimed, like he was finding something.

Asahi perked his head up, "smells quite nice." He confirmed.

Shimizu also agreed. Tsukishima clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. 'Alpha's can smell Tadashi.' He thought.

"Oh, it's gone." Asahi then, quickly responded. 

"What was that?" Sugawara asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe it's just from the outside." Daichi answered.

By that time, Tsukishima knew very well. And he was not wrong. He has to stay at Yamaguchi's side.

He didn't have to runaway. He shouldn't.

**

Yamaguchi again, felt better. Besides, Tsukishima seemed to calmed down and has always stayed by his side since their lunch time. Tsukishima felt so nice and calming. And the way he smells was so alluring.

No, actually, not just Tsukishima. Even Shimizu and the others. But he was a bit of a biased so Tsukishima was the best among all. He felt a little giddy.

"Okay, toss and recieve practice!" Ukai-sensei shouted and everybody responded positively.

Hinata went up to Yamaguchi and he too was oddly smelling nice... But just a faint one.

"Oi Yama, is Tsukishima alright?" Hinata whispered and Yamaguchi smiled. "Yeah. He must be just tired."

"Oh, okeh!" Hinata jumped and went to Kageyama. Who initiately threw a ball at Hinata's face. 

Tsukishima walked up to him and passed a ball to his hand. "Toss it to me." 

Yamaguchi smiled and was happy that Tsukishima has been treating him normally. He obliged and tossed the ball and Yamaguchi played along with him. 

With the smell of sweats wafted around the room, Yamaguchi kept on moving in his place. He didn't know why he was acting strange, or rather, why was his body acting strange. 

They all proceed to the changing room. Each and everyone were getting their clothes off. Just as when as Yamaguchi was taking his shirt off, all the alphas head turned at him.

"Y-yamaguchi... So it was you... You smell ridiculously nice." Daichi went slowly at him.

"D-daichi-senpai..?" He clutched his hand on his chest.

"Yeah..." Asahi agreed but he didn't move. He smelled it, but he was seemed to be unaffected by the attraction. 

Yamaguchi backed a little and he bumped into Tsukishima, who is now glaring at Daichi.

"Senpai, I think you better stay away from him." His cold tone appeared to awaken the senses of the Daichi. 

Daichi was appalled and swallowed the lump on his throat. "Yamaguchi you..."

"You're an omega?" Kageyama and Nishinoya finished off the sentence.

And Yamaguchi's freckled face was painted with uneasiness. His eyes became watery.

"T-tsukki..." Was all he was able to muster up. Tsukishima adjusted his eyeglasses and drape a towel behind him.

"Yamaguchi. Stay away from the alphas." 

And Yamaguchi was lost in thoughts.

"How? Me? An Omega? Impossible. Just darn impossible. Am, am I presenting? I-I-"

"It seems that you are." Sugawara concluded and heaved a sigh. "You are to be moved with the other omegas. Tsukishima, you also stay away from him."

"...Fine." Tsukishima shrugged off.

"Eh, b-but, it's Tsukki--"

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima's sterned voice stopped him. He looked at Tsukishima's eyes and it all suddenly softened. That time, he knew that it was for the best. He didn't argue anymore.

The team was again, dumbfounded. So much for their first day of their training camp. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other and somewhat, felt bad for those two. They all barely see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi away from each other. They always stick together like a pair of scissors, a pajama pants, or a pair of socks. Okay, that sounds so wierd but nevertheless, true.

That night when they all retired from their rooms, Yamaguchi kept on moving on his futon.

"Can't sleep?" Nishinoya whispered beside him.

"S-senpai." He whispered back.

"Nah, me too. Asahi's not with me." A smile crept on Nishinoya's face.

"I-if I am really an omega then why was Asahi-senpai appeared to not be affected by me?" Yamaguchi politely asked, crinkling his wonderful freckled face.

"Hmm, let's see. Maybe because he was already bonded with me. Well, even if it was because of that or not, just he try to shove his army down north to somebody else then I'll make sure to not let him go knot again." Nishinoya smirked at him and Yamaguchi giggled softly.

It calmed him down a bit. Being an omega was the most shocking thing that he has ever encountered.

"Then why was Daichi-senpai affected? I mean, isn't he bonded with Suga-senpai?"

Nishinoya's eyes widened. "Shh!" He huffed and continued, "those two are such a baby. They wouldn't confessed at each other. Or let the other back their pride down." 

Yamaguchi was silent. '...Couldn't confess...' When he was about to argue something, Nishinoya was already asleep.

'Whoa, what a fast sleeper.' He thought. He didn't knew that Nishinoya has that talent of being widely awake then after a second, turned into a sleeping log.

It seemed like an hour since Nishinoya was awake and Yamaguchi still hasn't slept. He sighed. Thoughts keep on rambling inside his head. Such as, how will he deal with his heats, how will he tell it to his parents that are both betas and most of all, how will he deal with the alphas who will be trying their best to woo him.

'Alphas... Then why is Tsukki not affected?' He deeply thought. Then again, he felt his body shook and rigidly hot. 'I need to get some air.' 

He carefully got up from his futon and slid open the door. He walked out of the room, making sure not to make some noise and closed the door again carefully.

He went to the garden outside where there were huts in which you could stay. He saw a figure at one of those and went to see who was it.

"Tsukki?" He finally made out of the figure. Tsukishima stood out from the darkness of the night his blonde hair shone dimly like the moon in the sky while Yamaguchi was '...the stars because of the freckles on his face. Nice.' He thought.

Tsukishima turned his body at him and was suprised to see Yamaguchi inside the hut.

"Yamaguchi." He frowned, "why are you here?"

"U-uh, I was feeling uncomfortable and I couldn't sleep that's why I went outside to freshen up." He fidgeted. Tsukishima was obviously not pleased but he did not argue anymore.

Tsukishina sat on the concrete chair that was built through the hut. He patted a space beside him and Yamaguchi happily sat.

Tsukishima kept on adjusting his eyeglasses and Yamaguchi felt incredibly hot. The cold breeze was not even an inch helping him. He scratched his neck. Then again. Then another one again.

He tried to stop his fast heartbeat. He couldn't speak anymore. He has to maintain his composure beside Tsukishima but it failed too.

He slumped himself onto the chest of his bestfriend and something ignited the soul of desire within him.

He opened his eyes and breathed the fabric of Tsukishima's clothing, Tsukishima in return, breathed sharply.

"T-tsukki, you smell so nice." He breathed in. And his bestfriend only grunted.

Yamaguchi tried to find some more. More of Tsukishima. And he reached out for his neck and that oh so sweet scent was presented over him he kept on nuzzling it, inhaling it deeply, wishing that it will be engraved into his heated memory. Tsukishima took the hand of Yamaguchi and started to kiss his wrist and sniff on it. Then Tsukishima moved onto his head, nuzzling it with the same way as he does. 

Yamaguchi was incredibly feeling hot and he felt something throb inside of him. 

"I want more. I want more. I want more." He breathed out as if it was a mantra. 

Tsukishima pulled back and took his chin by a hand. Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima's eyes dilating. He smiled weakly. 

He wanted those lips, those hands to be with him. And it was making him mad. 

Yamaguchi felt something between his thighs. And when he closed his legs a bit further. He frozed, he was wet then, Tsukishima stole a chaste kiss from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! So you finished another crap. Congratualations :) I didn't know that this will be a smut pretty soon. So might as well change the tag. Haha. Such a bad me-me xD (lol wut?) So, I wanted to try somethings like... you know, Hinata? You should know by now so yeah. Thank you so much for reading this! ♥♥♥


	3. Restraint

Yamaguchi was lost in his mixed feelings. He wanted to be ravished, but at the same time, he wanted to be stopped.

At that moment when Tsukishima kissed him, it only made things worst. He wanted more.

But Tsukishima is still wary enough of his surroundings. He must admit, by this time, he truly loves Yamaguchi and if it by the means of loving him, then by all means, he wanted to respect Yamaguchi.

He know all too well that Yamaguchi might not be inlove with him. If so, he doesn't want to strain this thread that was connecting them.

He doesn't want Yamaguchi to be tainted and so as what the freckled-boy was feeling. Yamaguchi didn't want to do this so early. Not yet.

Tsukishima was indeed in the brink of his own edge. Any minute by now he'll go crazy and might do something unpleasant to him.

He needs to do something fast and quick. His restrain will not last any longer.

"Buwahahahaha! Kageyama you're lame!" Tsukishima's head turned around. He was sure he heard the shrimpy laughing out loud. Then this will be his chance.

"T-tsukki?" Yamaguchi gave him a helpless eyes. Pleading to be touched. The dark haired boy clung into him, sobbing for a release. "Please."

Tsukishima shut his eyes and shook his head. What a tough scenario. He bit the insides of his cheek until it bled and he shouted.

"SHRIMPY AND KING, COME OVER HERE. THIRD HUT." He shouted as much as he can. And yep, he would still call them like that even in desperate calls. That's Tsukishima.

He waited for a second that seemed to be like forever. Yamaguchi was already hovering at him and he stopped himself from breathing and moving as to not worsen the case.

He heard fast footsteps and at last, a familiar voice greeted him.

"T-tsukishima..." Kageyama was wide eyed and Hinata was gaping at them.

"Take Yamaguchi away from here. Please. Give him back to Suga-senpai." He gritted his teeth. And Hinata immediately came over.

"Kageyema!" Hinata urged him and Kageyama took Yamaguchi away from Tsukishima.

"No! Let me go! Tsukki! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi tried to breakfree but the two was strong enough to hold him down. 

Tsukishima took one last look at Yamaguchi and ran as fast as he can. Away from him.

**

Yamaguchi was safetly brought back to the room of the omegas. Careful that they might wake the other alphas. They even tied a hankerchief into the mouth of Yamaguchi to supress his voice down.

Yamaguchi was put down on a bathtub full of cold water. They heard his faint sob and faint moans. It was disturbing but nonetheless, it was an omega in heat.

Sugawara was standing infront of them.

"So, you two were sneaking outside." Sugawara's eyes lit.

"Eep! W-we w-were just catching bugs!" Hinata explained.

"A-and eating from the vending m-machine." Kageyama followed. They both bowed down. Afraid of Suwa on beast mode 

Sugawara only sighed, "well, at least you helped out on the scene. Go back to your room now."

"Yes sir!" They both replied and both of the boys immediately left the room.

Now, he was even more troubled. 'Where the hell did Tsukishima go?'

An Alpha in rut will hover any omega that will pass on by. At this rate even if the sun has still not shone, it will still be dangerous.

Sugawara woke Nishinoya up. "Noya, tell Asahi to find Tsukishima."

**

Tsukishima was literally banging his head on the trunk of a tree. He was sitted on a branch. 'It will be over. Over. Over.'

Not his rut going into a fenzy. But his friendship over Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no, not smut AHAHAHAHAHHAHA. XD SORRY. I wanted to have this sort of notion that Tsukishima is a darn cheezy gentleman over Yamaguchi but still cold to others xD damn, didn't knew Tsukishima was this angsty or maybe because hormones are winning him over. Well, there's sometbing wrong with my end notes. But, anyways, who cares? Bear cares! (Lol wut?)


	4. Apologies with Dinosaurs and Sloppy French Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I was actually floating around the pool when I got this idea. I originally wanted to put some angst but my frail heart couldn't take it that much that is why I endes up doing this. XD thank you so much for reading this story! Love you ♥♥♥

Morning came and Yamaguchi has never felt so embarassed in his entire life. He kept on bowing his head down on Sugawara, Kageyama and Hinata. 

"I'm so sorry. I sincerely apologize." He shut his eyes closed while trembling in embarassment.

"Please Yamaguchi-kun, don't bow down. It was perfectly normal for an omega." Sugawara said calmly as he ushered Yamaguchi to calm down and relax.

"Yeah Yamaguchi. You shouldn't feel bad about it." Hinata grinned widely at him and Kageyma just nodded his head.

He sniffled and wiped his teary eyes with his hands shyly.

When he has settled down, he tried to find Tsukishima. And he saw the guy outside the room beside a plant. Sitting on the floor while listening with his headphones.

His hands were trembling and was about to reach to Tsukishima when the blonde opened his eyes. Gold colors striking back at him and Yamaguchi jolted his body.

He was shaking so badly that he is afraid that he might cry any minute now.

"T-tsukki--"

"Yamaguchi--" 

They both spoke in unison. But compared to him, Tsukishima remained calm and composed. 

"T-tsukki, you go ahead." Yamaguchi offered while blushing harshly. He reached out the hem of his shirt and started to play with it with his fingers.

Tsukishima removed his headphones properly and stood up from the floor. His eyes lowered for a bit then fixed it again into the eyes of Yamaguchi, who now was mumbling incoherent words.

He frowned even more. "...I am sorry, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi's head perked up, his eyes widened and his face became beet red.

Tsukishima had just called him by his first name.

"N-no! Tsukki! I was the one who should be sorry." He waved his hands between them, trying to find the right gestures.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "How so, you were in heat. It was never your fault." Then he sighed.

"B-but--"

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima passed by Yamaguchi and tucked his hands onto his pocket. "Let's catch up with the others." Tsukishima's eyes softened by a glance though he maintained his composure nicely. 

**

Their practice game for the day was a total hell. It seemed that the seniors forced the rookies to get into their feet and practice themselves non-stop until they are all worn out.

They got back home with Tsukishima's head over Yamaguchi's shoulder.

**

Tsukishima thought that their friendship that was worth of years would come into an end. But it seemed that neither one of them were letting go of that bond.

That was the reason why Tsukishima decided to come up with an idea to apologize on Yamaguchi whole-heartedly. 

The other day, Yamaguchi apologized to him but he didn't gave a definite answer. He wanted to talk back in some other way. He wanted to apologize in his own way.

So on that weekend, he invited Yamaguchi to come over his house.

The door bell rang and Tsukishima immediately opened the door.

"Tsukki!" The adorable freckled-face boy was grinning widely at him while scratching the back of his head with a hand.

Tsukishima opened the door even more to give space for Yamaguchi to enter.

"I see. So you dressed accordingly. We'll go out after a minute. Stay here first."

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head and the door behind him automatically closed.

"Go out?" 

Tsukishima adjusted his glasses. "I already bought the tickets." He responded nonchalantly ang decided to go to his room.

Yamaguchi was even more worried and curious. "T-ticket? For where? W-what--"

But even before he could finish, Tsukishima entered his room without closing the door and Yamaguchi followed him.

He opened the first chest and rummaged through his belongings and took a bundle of piece of papers.

Yamaguchi peered onto it but Tsukishima was fast enough to bring it through his chest pocket. He then picked up his headphones and backpack and signalled Yamaguchi to leave the room.

"Let's go, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima opened the door and lead Yamaguchi out. He locked up his house and walked together with the boy following him from behind. Still unsure of what was happening but nevertheless, he never asked anymore.

They took a bus and reached the station. Yamaguchi didn't paid anything and instead, just followed the alpha that was leading him.

The newbie omega was not yet used on getting any attention to random strangers. His unmarked scent seemed to attract unbonded alphas and was smirking at him. Of course, Tsukishima did not approve and glared at all of the people who tried to approach Yamaguchi.

The dark haired boy clutched his hand onto his chest. Tsukishima stopped from his tracks and faced Yamaguchi.

"Yamaguchi... Stand closer to me. I'll hold your hand and share my scent to you temporarily." Tsukishima said as if it was the most logical thing to do. And it was.

Yamaguchi shifted his gaze from the ground, to the crowd, then finally to Tsukishima. He blushed furiously but Tsukishima shook the idea all away from his head as Yamaguchi held out his hand. Tsukishima immediately grabbed his hand and almost all the alphas backed down a little. It made the omega sigh in relief.

Tsukishima tried to rub his wrist against the wrist of his bestfriend. It was to temporariy mark Yamaguchi as his omega and nobody should approach him.

Tsukishima being Tsukishima. He was indeed a strong alpha.

They got into the train where Yamaguchi didn't know where to head off. He was seated and Tsukishima was beside at him entertwining their hands tightly.

Tsukishima was amused on how Yamaguchi reacted in every move he made. He sees the boy as an endearing chihuahua... With an adorable amount of freckles. 'Yes freckles indeed.' He thought.

He took a peek at Yamaguchi whose eyes was obviously confused and whose body was shaking out of hand. He rubbed his index finger on the hand of his omega and the boy immediately snapped his head at him.

"T-tsukki... Where are we going?"

He partially lifted a corner of his mouth. "I won't harm you."

When the train stopped at the third station, Tsukishima stood up and Yamaguchi followed him again. They exited and Yamaguchi was overwhelmed by the whole place. It was utterly beautiful but was obviously not a place he was familliar with.

Tsukishima walked on, still holding each other's hand. They rode another bus again and finally, after it's first stop, they got off.

Yamaguchi could feel his heart already on his mouth. And that was how his heartbeat was freaking uncontrollable and loud. Just where the hell are they? 

"We're here." Tsukishima said. And Yamaguchi observed the whole place.

It was a spacious land full of trees and plants. They walked for about one hundred more steps and a big wooden plate greeted him. Engraved there was: "DINOSAUR PARADISE" and at the bottom where the little letterings that says: "You only have one life so why not give it a heart attack?"

'JUST WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO DIE?' Yamaguchi screamed from his thoughts and he went paled but soon realized where would this really go to.

He suddenly blurted out, "seriously? Dinosaur... Tsukki. For real?" He snorted while pointing at the sign. 

Tsukishima was dead pan. "Yeah." And was dead serious.

'Oh silly you Tadashi, of course he is.' Yamaguchi thought.

They proceeded at the booth and the lady gave then a stamp mark on their left hand and a paper band on their wrist to wear.

Tsukishima did not broke their distance. Nor did he break free of their hands. It was getting sticky but Tsukishima seemed to not mind. And on the very back of Yamaguchi's mind. He was really, really happy.

** 

Fine, they now broke their contact and Yamaguchi was leaping with excitemwnt over the "real" sizes of the dinosaurs that stood at the various places of the space.

Tsukishima was pleased that Yamaguchi was happy. It looked like Yamaguchi was even more interested in dinosaurs than him.

He put his hands over his pocket and smiled faintly at the scene. Yamaguchi was making faces over an immitation of a Brachiosauridae.

"Tsukki! This one's realllyyy has long neck." Yamaguchi jumped over here and there. They were all situated at very big plantation so you can really feel the dinosaur era.

Tsukishima nodded his head and followed Yamaguchi as near as he can be. 

"Yamaguchi." He called out and Yamaguchi immediately came over at him. "Are you tired yet?" 

Yamaguchi shook his head then he went nervous, "s-sorry Tsukki, are you getting trired of this... Of me a-acting this way?"

Tsukishima tilted his head and adjusted his glasses. "You are perfectly fine and just stay like that for the whole day. Just tell me if you still want to stay here or not."

This time, Yamaguchi was the one to tilt his head."Sorry but, are we still going somewhere Tsukki?"

Tsukishima condescended a smirk. "Yes, a better place for you."

**

Even though Yamaguchi was concerned about the other place that they will go, they still took another one trip at the entire vegetation and took pictures of them with the different dinosaurs. 

Sometimes he rode at the small one and sometimes clung on the foot of a big one. He also pleaded for Tsukishima to also take part of the pictures and he won. Tsukishima was also riding and clinging onto the dinosaurs.

The people around them who was mostly families, couples and enthusiasts giggled at them. Especially that Tsukishima hasn't been changing his face through out the pictorials.

Yamaguchi was very grateful that the alpha took him in here.

**

The other place that they were about to go was not that distant. They took a cab and when they stepped out of the car, Yamaguchi was greeted by a big dome.

"Stars by the day and night." It says.

They both walked inside. This time, his hand was on the arm of Tsukishima. Oddly and dangerously, it felt normal.

They handed out their tickets and the crew welcomed them. When they entered the big room, it was suprisingly lightly deemed and their were chairs like in the cinemas but was tilted so you can see the rounded ceiling. 

'This seems to be, well planned...' Yamaguchi thought. He was not that dumb. Are they, going into a date? 

He shook his head. 'Relax.'

A music was played on the background in a sudden and the dim lights was turned off but the ceiling was lit up with a thousands of tiny lights.

Yamaguchi's expression was in awe. When Tsukishima stole a glance at him, it was priceless.

"It's so, so... Pretty." Yamaguchi gasped and smiled and his eyes twinkled with the rest of those tiny lights.

"Yes, Pretty." Tsukishima answered without even taking away his eyes from him.

Stars. Those tiny lights were stars. It was glitsening all over. It shifted from here and there. It was almost as if you were one of them.

Then, they started to make some funny lines. Connecting each other from here and there. Forming another funny shapes but oddly are beautiful ones. 

Tsukishima unconciously traced a freckle on Yamaguchi's face and the omega immediately flinched and backed away.

Tsukishima was taken aback. Surely, he didn't what he was doing. "I--"

"You're making a constellation on my face. Did you not?" Yamaguchi asked sternly with a thousand of stars enveloping them.

Tsukishima didn't want to lie. "Yes."

Yanaguchi then smiled sheepishly. "Are they beautiful? Well, freckles destroys my skin so--"

"They are... beautiful and you are... lovely." Tsukishima barely even breathed in his words. When did he got so darn cheesy? 

Instead of being blown away and beeting red, Yamaguchi was stiffling his giggle. "I didn't knew that you're so romantic Tsukki." He was taking it as a joke.

Tsukishima squinted his eyes and place his fingers over Yamaguchi's chin. He then closed their gaps and their forehead touched.

Yamaguchi was strucked and his eyes widened.

"These stars? Are incomparable with you. Every treasure around the globe has no value when I'm with you. In those eyes, I've set myself to you. And that is just how I'm so romantic towards you."

Yamaguchi stiffened and Tsukishima smirked. Attaining his ever so irritating calmed look. 

The omega's heart skipped a beat and Tsukishima parted his forehead away from him. Now, he was really blushing so badly and he couldn't appreciate the planetarium anymore because Tsukishima was a moon that stood out amongst the stars.

**

Yamaguchi was silent as ever and Tsukishima was feeling a bit, just a bit bad about it. He was telling the truth and he did not know where he went wrong.

Sighing, Tsukishima brushed a hand on the cheek of the omega. 

Yamaguchi jolted.

"You're probably hungry."

**

After the planetarium, they went into a serene cafe. Yamaguchi awkwardly ordered followed by Tsukishima the waitress repeated the items and it was apparent that Tsukishima whispered something at the lady. It bugged Yamaguchi's feelings.

They didn't talk to each other nor did they looked at their eyes. They just sat there and waited for their food to come. Then it came.

Suprisingly, the sloppy french fries that Yamaguchi ordered was followed by the choco latte that has a design on top that says: "I'm sorry"

Yamaguchi immideately perked his head up and saw Tsukishima drinking his starberry shortcake flavored frappe. The alpha never looked at his way.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi whispered. "Tsukki!" He shouted too loudly and almost all of the people inside the cafe looked at his way. He apologized quickly and bit his lip in embarassment. 

When he turned his eyes over Tsukishima, the alpha just smiled at him offered him some of his cake.

Yamaguchi just snorted. He really do like this man.

"Forgiven. I really like being with you Tsukki!"

On the other hand, Tsukishima was originally apologizing for the things he had done the other day. But, who cares. As long as Yamaguchi is happy then he, himself will be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, another darn cheesy Tsukishima. LIKE HUEHUEHUE. BECAUSE I ACTUALLY THINK THAT HE IS NICE AND SOFT WITH YAMS BEYBEH. C'MON HONEYYY XD so... Thank you for surviving diz story xD Still half-assed and not even beta'd xD love y'all xD


	5. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope that this will not turn into a crappy chapter (￣ε￣) So here's an update and I'll probably finish this in a hurry because I've got another storyline for these two and I know that the other story will be much lovelier than this HAHAHA XD SO PLEASE STILL SUPPORT THIS. THANK YOU SO MUCH! HOLA BANANA 
> 
> PS: AND PLEASE DO TAKE NOTE THAT MY ENGLISH IS SO CRAPPY AND THAT I USE PAST TENSE AS MY GRAMMAR CONSTRUCTION XD LOL WUT?

News has been circulating the town. It seems like a group of betas has been kidnapping strong scented omegas to auction off to rich alphas that wanted to have a harem and/or have a sex slave.

Tsukishima has never been so watchful and careful with his surroundings. He made sure that Yamaguchi was beside him. All the time.

The omegas in their town began to panic and many of them has never strayed away from their alphas or their companions. The security was hightened up and their school permitted the omegas to at least bring someone to guard them and Yamaguchi has Tsukishima.

During their practice game, Kageyama was odd. Yamaguchi could barely see the symptoms that Kageyama was presenting.

"Sorry senpai. Um, Daichi-senpai can I go out for a bit? I'll just run an errand to a store. I-I forgot something." Yamaguchi heard Kageyama talked to Daichi as the captain nodded his head and made sure that their setter must come back early. The raven-haired boy ran outside the gym. Hinata was already eyeing him suspiciously.

He took note of the flustered face of Kageyama. "Well, Kageyama might be presenting. And he's definitely be going to be an alpha." Yamaguchi blurted out and he immediately covered his mouth with his hand. He does not want to pry on somebody else's business.

Tsukishima didn't answer and it was odd. I mean, Tsukishima usually answers him with a "Yeah." Or a grunt. So he glanced up to the blond and was surprised to see his reaction. Tsukishima was breathing heavily, trying to focus on something.

He panicked for a bit. "T-Tsukki! A-are you alright?" Yamaguchi tried to touch Tsukishima but was shoved away immediately. The blonde wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. He kinda knew this situation before.

His heartbeat became fast and as much as he doesn't want to look at the other alphas around the room, he still looked at their way.

His knees wobbled and he bit his bottom lip. Daichi was flustering and Shimizu was in dazed.

"Yamaguchi..." Hinata went up to him, head was lowered. "A while ago, Kageyama said that he was heating up..." When Hinata lifted his head, the short guy was also flustered.

Yamaguchi swallowed his saliva and he knew what he was going to do. Without even asking for permission, he slowly slid away from the gym. Trying his best not to be seen by Sugawara and Nishinoya while the others are in slight daze.

He ran outside. He needs to find Kageyama.

**

Kageyama was trying himself not to panic. He bought ice from a nearby convinience store and loaded it in a cloth bag. He put it unto his forehead. He was feeling hot, aggrivated and uneased.

He could feel himself slowly drifting into a haze as he walk his way back to the school premise.

He could feel the odd stares from other people. He then felt slightly weak. But he tried to walk fast so those people won't look at him anymore. When he turned a counter, just a few meter from the school, a van blocked his way and a pair of hands grabbed him over his neck and forced him to enter inside.

He felt scared. He was weak and he couldn't fight back. He tried to throw the ice on them but failed to do so.

He wanted to scream but he can't because his mouth was already covered and he kept on struggling. A tear formed in his eye.

He was taken into the van successfully.

"KAGEYAMA!" But he was sure he heard Yamaguchi shouted.

**

Not that long after Kageyama was taken by a van. Yamaguchi ran towards it but it immediately turned around and went his way. He didn't move nor run away.

Even though he was in the state of panic, Yamaguchi was determined to get Kageyama back. When the van cornered him around the wall, the doors were slid open. And three unfamiliar guys who wore black masks greeted him and grabbed him forcibly inside.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he saw Kageyama being tied down and gagged. Yamaguchi tried to fight but he knew the he just didn't have that power, so instead, he screeched and screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Tsukki! TSUKKI! HELP!" Tsukishima was the first thing he ever thought off. But it was too late and the school was a bit far away from them to be heard.

"This bitch." The other said and they grabbed him successfully getting him inside the van. Tied his hands and feet and gagged him. He muffled. Then they smacked him on his stomach causing him to jerked and tear up and stiffled his pain through his blocked mouth.

"Hey don't hurt our merchandise." The man said and the other snorted.

"Huh. Oh, they're both unscented, unmarked and unbonded. Wow, we're lucky."

"Look, this one's in heat." The third guy pointed out to Kageyama and Yamaguchi slowly lifted his head as he saw Kageyama breathing in and out, closed eyes and sweats dripping off from his body. The pain on his stomach stung and he cursed the morons because he couldn't move an inch anymore but it was only delivered by muffled tones.

"Then we should go and help him relief some pain. Yeah?"

Kageyama's eyes shot open. He was scared and Yamaguchi wimpered.

'Tsukki, senpais, Hinata... Please.. Help us.'

And the men started to unzip their pants.

**

When Tsukishima has finally cleared his thoughts and relieved his mind at ease, he looked for Yamaguchi around the gym. But his presence was absent. He furrowed his eyebrows.

He then looked for Hinata and asked him

"I-- I saw him secretly sneaking out awhile ago. H-he wanted to go for Kageyama." Hinata avoided the piercing eyes of Yamaguchi and the blonde slammed him on the wall.

He lost his composure and the people inside swayed their heads over them

"Why did you just let him--" Given the situation, Tsukishima has no time to quarrel and instead, moved quickly to get outside.

"What's happening?" Daichi shouted and Tsukishina ignored him.

"It looks like Yamaguchi went outside to look for Kageyama..." Nishinoya explained. "WAIT, YAMAGUCHI WENT OUTSIDE. HE IS AN OMEGA."

They immediately ran outside and looked for Yamaguchi outside the campus. If the boy was looking for Kageyama then he would have went into the street.

Hand in hand were Nishinoya and Asahi also Daichi and Sugawara. Hinata sped up as he followed the blonde guy. They all dispersed in different places.

When it was finally Tsukishima and Hinata alone, the blonde alpha stopped on his track as he sniffed the scent of Yamaguchi. It was strong in this area.

"Tsukishima?.." Hinata looked questionably at him.

The blonde's eyes trailed off and he caught within his vision an odd looking van without a plate number that had black paned window. He wanted to be wrong as he swallowed up a lump on his throat.

"Shrimpy. Let's follow that van." Tsukishima gave off his scent strongly. And Hinata froze on his feet.

'Van... Kageyama!' Hinata thought and he immediately followed Tsukishima.

The van was not that far yet. Tsukishima brought out his phone and dialed some numbers on it.

**

Kageyama was being stripped down slowly. These dirty betas were making wierd sounds. Kageyama was already crying, his pants being taken down, only leaving his now already sticky boxers with his t-shirt being rolled up to his shoulders.

The three betas then took out their hard dicks and Yamaguchi scowled. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something.

"Oi hurry up there. Two kids are already running this way, one alpha and one... beta I guess? Well, not that they could catch up anyway." The driver informed.

Yamaguchi tried to look back through the window and he was sure he saw Tsukishima and Hinata running this way.

Then, he looked back at Kageyama who was now being rubbed through his boxers and his nipples.

Yamaguchi glared at them. Kageyama was already helpless.

"Now, now, you must be very greedy... Let's see... Ha, so your friends are looking for you huh. But first, let's have some fun." Before they could even strip Kageyama barely, Yamaguchi hovered over them, sending them off at the corner.

The driver clucked his tounge and stepped on the brakes so Yamaguchi would topple over and he did.

"Why you little whore." The other man growled and he jumped at Yamaguchi, straddling him. "So you also want to suck a cock huh. Okay, I'll let you suck one." The man's cock was already on his face and he closed his mouth very hard, shaking his head defiantly.

"What the hell?!!" The driver halted the car and he screeched. And the three men stopped from what they were doing and looked out.

Two cars were blocking their way. One at the front and the other at the end. "Tsk." The driver shook his head. "Cornered. Great. I told ya to not take that freckled boy. Didn't I?"

A woman got out from the car in front of them and knocked on the window but the driver, of course, will not roll them and instead tried to step on the fuel to drive. But the yellow haired woman with cat-like eyes drew a big gun and pointed it at the driver through the window and the man stiffened.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. How silly of them to not lock the doors.

There revealed a tall young man whose hair was blonde and grimmed eyes were framed with glasses. The other was a shorter one with an orange hair spiking everywhere. And they were not obviously pleased.

The scene before them was Kageyama, almost getting raped by two men and Yamaguchi being forced to suck a dick.

Tsukishima growled while Hinata froze. The blonde gritted his teeth and clenched his fist but before he could make a move, Hinata shouted, eyes glaring harshly at all of them. The short boy jumped inside and started to punch the dumbly-founded men that was over Kageyama.

"YOU BASTARDS!!!" Hinata angrily growled. Tsukishima then, reached out a pen in his pocket and instantly uncapped it. He too jumped inside.

"Now, well then let's see what we can do with your dirty cock of yours." Tsukishima sneered and hissed at the man who was hovering Yamaguchi. His scent was so powerful that the beta didn't even move from his position. Then, Tsukishima, with a ballpen in his hand, stabbed the cock of the man.

The man screamed in agony and Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi to get up.

"It's all yours now. You're welcome." Tsukishima carried Yamaguchi outside and glared at the driver.

Hinata was now kicking the unconcious blood-faced men when Kageyama whimpered at him with his gagged mouth. Only did Hinata stopped and silently dressed Kageyama and helped him get out of the van.

The police came over with their senpais. It was Tanaka's sister and Akiteru who blocked the van's way.

When the police and the suspects who were hand-cuffed left, Tsukishima dropped on the floor and hugged Yamaguchi whose body was trembling in fear. Yamaguchi instantly hugged Tsukishima and weeped loudly. And the alpha, without any second thoughts, rubbed his scent over the omega. The people surrounding them sighed and Akiteru hurriedly offered Tsukishima to get them in the car to have some privacy. The blonde accepted the offer and carried the crying Yamaguchi inside the passenger seat with him.

Akiteru waved them goodbye before driving off. The senpais just smiled back at them and thankful that their rookies were safe.

Their peace was hampered when Daichi and Asahi sniffed and commented. "Something's smelling nice." And their attention was all driven to Hinata and Kageyama who was at the corner, hugging each other.

Tanaka immediately looked at his sister and the woman just winked at him. "I got it."

She walked towards them. "Hey lovebirds. You want me to take you at a safe place? You can do your business at the back of my car."

Hinata drew his attention to her and nodded his head silently.

He helped Kageyama who was constantly mumbling his name in a whisper, to walk over the car.

It was evident that Hinata's face was flustered and his eyes where dilated. His clothes were splattered with blood and his hands were also tainted with it.

His grim expression has now softened.

When the two of them got in, the car drove away and the seniors where staring at the space for a second.

"Who knew Hinata will be an alpha?" Sugawara said in a daze.

"And Kageyama to be actually an omega?" Daichi followed.

"Hinata... was scary." Asahi added.

"Oh, that means that Hinata's presenting today too right?" Nishinoya said casually.

"I didn't expected that to happen." Tanaka whispered to himself but all of them nodded their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAY! SO WHAT DID YA THINK OF THOSE MORONS? XD I HATED THEM TO BE PERFECTLY HONEST. AND I WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS LIKE WTF? O.O ANYWAY I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR STILL READING THIS.. HUHUHU. THANK YOU SO MUCH. MWAH MWAH!♥♥♥


	6. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoollaaa! Such a long time it is since I went back. So this is a crappy chapter but I hope you would still read this. I have been super busy with my life and I just had my heartbreak so yeah... :) I will put a little more shittiness angst here since ya know, my feelings really do affect my stories. Love you guys and thank you for being strong. 
> 
> NOTE: Yet again, this is not still edited so expect that there will be many wrong spellings or grammars. 
> 
> Thanks! Hola banana! ❤

'I need to get stronger.' Was what Tsukishima had thought for a couple of weeks. After the incident, Tsukishima got Yamaguchi back home with the help of Akiteru. He made sure that somehow, he secented Yamaguchi faintly. This would help sending off any unwanted people from Yamaguchi's scope. Tsukishima got apparently very protective over his friend. Aside from not straying away, he always kept an eye over him and would always hold Yamaguchi's wrist if ever the omega would unconciously leave a gap between them. 

He could still remember how Yamaguchi would shudder whenever the omega would remember that unwanted encounter. The thing that Yamaguchi experienced was burned inside his head. 

He need to practice. More. More. More. Power. Power. Pow--

"Tsukki? Aren't you going to practice? Our match for the Shiratozawa is coming after two weeks." Yamaguchi casually drank the water he was holding while standing beside the slumped alpha.

Tsukishima gazed at him while his elbow resting on his knees. 'Power...' Tsukishima knew he couldn't just protect Yamaguchi with the power that he has. Knowing Shiratorizawa, just by looking at their ace made his confidence even more smaller.

'If we could beat Shiratorizawa-- No, if I could beat Shiratorizawa, then I could make my scent even more stronger... Power, power--' Once again, the thoughts of Tsukishima was cut off by Yamaguchi.

"Oi Tsukki!" This time, Tsukishima's gaze went to the other players that was practicing inside the gym.

"Hey... You think I can block Ushijima's spike with my power? " 'Power...'

"E-eh?"

Tsukishima stood up. Wakatoshi Ushijima, the ulrimate alpha of Shiratorizawa.

"Seems like I cannot huh? Then, I will not use power. I'll use my strategy."

"H-huh?" Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima. Dumbfounded.

**

Yamaguchi kept on staring intensly at the match before his eyes. Tsukishima seemed bothered. Yamaguchi pursed his lips as his eyes followed the blonde alpha. The match was utterly intense. The pheremones of each alphas kept on boggling him. A mere omega. Though he could not comprehend what Kageyama feels especially that the other omega has been on the court for a long run. Oddly, Kageyama's scent was nowhere to be found. 

'Is he taking pills?' Yamaguchi thought. At one point, he too wanted to take supressants but he decided not too. It might damage his health and he might go unfertile.

There, Tsukishima stands at the center of the court. Too focus to mind anything. He has been eyeing the setter of the other team. A mere beta. Tsukishima had blocked many of Ushijima's shot though he could only one-touch it. He needed time. 

Yamaguchi, even though he wanted to speak up, didn't even openes his mouth for Tsukishima and when he did, he only got a mouthful from the alpha.

"You can do it Tsukki!" He had shouted.

"Hah? Are you kidding me?! It's not like Hinata could beat me!" 

It's not that he wasn't used of Tsukishima suddenly raising his voice ovee him. It's just that something pricked through his heart. Tsukishima was getting further away and away.

'I am not special. I am just an omega.'

An omega who can't do anything. An omega who can never be like Kageyama. An omega who can never reach Tsukisima. A failed omega he is.

**

Yamaguchi turned in for a short break. After seeing Tsukishima being injured, he had hoped that the alpha turned his gaze towards him but to Yamaguchi's dismay, Tsukishima's gaze was intended for Hinata. Yamaguchi did not really heard what the alpha said but he was worried and also, hearrbroken.

Instead of going straight to the clinic, he went to the bathroom. With his thoughts clouding his mind, he did not notice that the sign was not meant for the omegas.

**

Tsukishima sneered at his hand. Why? Why now that he was already getting it all? He was about to beat Ushijima. Kyouko helped him bandaging his injured hand. It was not that serious but he can't use it for a while since it is volleyball that he's playing. 

He was forgetting something important. Tsukishima gradually furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's okay. I told you they won't let you down." Kyouko interrupted his thoughts.

"...That's not what I meant, I- I'm forgetting something..."

Kyouko sighed. "Perhaps Yamaguch?"

Yamaguchi. It strucked him. Tsukishima suddenly bolted up from his seat and practically ran his way out of the clinic.

"H-hey!"

He did not hear Kyouko's words anymore. Tsukishima ran and searched for the familiar scent of Yamaguchi. There was none. 

He ran back to the entrance of the gym. None. 

How foolish of him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

He was so immense in getting stronger and beating the other team that he forgot the main reason of doing this.

He can't believe that he had disregarded someone dear to him.

'Tadashi...'

**

It was a traumatic experience...Being held by someone else you did not even know. 

It was all coming back now. Memories came flooding in as Yamaguchi fumbled with his breath.

The sign of the bathroom was not for the omegas. It was for the alphas.


End file.
